Embodiments of the present invention relate to data communication, and more specifically, to methods, apparatuses and systems for transmitting and receiving data based on multipath.
The development of communication technology provides a variety of data communication modes such that an appropriate mode may be selected according to a concrete application environment. Currently Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) becomes a high-speed wireless data network standard. WiMAX may provide various application services, including the last-mile wireless wideband access, hotspots, mobile communication backhaul lines, inter-enterprise high-speed networking for business usage, etc. Due to such advantages as a rapid transmission speed, a long transmission distance and a relatively low cost, WiMAX has been applied to environments like the Internet of Things.
Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) is an important aspect of applications of the Internet of Things. A SCADA system usually comprises a computer control system capable of program supervision and data acquisition, and may be widely applied to data acquisition and supervisory control as well as to process control in fields of power generation, metallurgy, petroleum and chemical engineering. In SCADA, communication may be performed between a monitoring center and site supervisory devices by using WiMAX technology. However, site supervisory devices are usually distributed widely and might be interfered by devices being supervised or other devices. In a wireless communication frequency band used by a SCADA system, WiMAX usually coexists with a traditional narrowband wireless communication system, thereby facing a hostile communication environment. Thus, how to ensure reliable and real-time transmission of data becomes a focus in the WiMAX research world.